Rise of the neo eggman
by JesseL17
Summary: Eggman is fed up with losing to sonic and trys a new method of getting what he wants, also Mecha shadow appears, warning this story is incomplete and chances are it wont be finished
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Neo Eggman. A story By Jesse Lonsberry. Was originally a comic by an artist who posted it on his name was forgotten and his comic was no longer there so his name is unknown but we take this time to give him credit for the original idea of Neo Eggman. We'd also like to take a moment to honor the late Deem Bristow  
Who voiced Dr. Eggman in the games "Sonic adventure 1" "Sonic adventure 2" and "Sonic heroes". He died recently on January 15 2005 and his funeral was January 22 2005. His name, voice and yells of "OOH! He's not going to get away with this!" Will never be forgotten by Sonic fans everywhere and even though The character Eggman still exists he will never be the same without the voice of this great man. Note that Sonic Eggman and all related characters are copyright Sega and the Sonic team.

Rise of The Neo Eggman  
By Jesse Lonsberry  
Sonic related characters copyright Sega  
Chapter 1  
In a city known as station squares the skyscrapers are only topped by the dreams of the many inhabitants who live there. These people along with the rest of the world have been threatened many a time. Their call for help has always been answered by one brave hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are known world over along with Sonic's arch nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik also known as Eggman.  
Eggman has always tried to take over the world to build his Empire by exploiting the power of the chaos emeralds 7 magical gems with unlimited power. Unfortunately for Eggman Sonic has always gotten to the chaos emeralds first and used their power to become Super Sonic and foil his plans. So know that you know the relationship between Sonic and Eggman we can begin to watch Eggman's latest attempt at world conquest.  
"So Eggman you thought that a puny machine like this would be enough to stop me." Said the voice of Sonic as he confronted Eggman in the control room of what was by no means a puny machine.  
The Eggarachnid was a new land bearing version of Eggman previously destroyed Eggcarriers 1 and 2 that was supported by 8 spider like legs that Eggman was using to destroy everything in his path.  
"Sonic I see you've made it to the control room of my latest creation I Expected no less from you That's why I set up this ingenious trap" "Trap What are you talking about" "you'll see. Shadow Clones ATTACK get SONIC." When Eggman shouted the order dozens of the shadow robot clones that Eggman had been keeping in status pods aboard one of the ships in the Eggfleet were now everywhere ready to attack Sonic all at once.  
"Shadow clones when did you make these Eggman." "Hmph so Eggman finally decides to set the shadow clones into play." Came a familiar voice from behind Sonic. He turned around and saw Rouge, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles running towards him. "So these are the clones you were telling me about." Shadow asked Rouge. "Yes these are the clones that omega and I found on one of Eggman's ships." "You should have destroyed them then while they were contained." "But shadow that was when you still had amnesia I thought one of them might be the real you and they were all in the same type of status pod I found you in I..I couldn't take the chance." Shadow just looked away.  
"There's got to be at least 100 of them how are we going to beat them all" tails said. "We'll just have to take as many out as we can." Knuckles said "don't worry guys we can take these creeps" Sonic said walking towards the others. Shadow chuckled slightly "of course we'll take them out they're only copies of the original." Sonic looked at shadow and smiled. "All right Eggman what are you waiting for we're ready for you" Eggman clinched his teeth at this remark. "What am I waiting for- OOH THAT remark will cost you hedgehog Shadow clones what are you waiting for ATTACK THOSE INTRUDERS!"  
At his command the swarm of Shadow clones all lunged at the five at once. Knuckles through a punch at on incoming clone and connected in the face knocking it's head clear of it's body. "There's one down" Knuckles said. "heh lucky for us if knuckles can hit them then there obviously not as fast as the original." Sonic remarked. "Very funny Sonic." Knuckles said as he tore through another ones chest.  
The battle raged on for what seemed like hours shadow took the most out by using chaos control, the ability only shadow and Sonic have to momentarily warp time to an almost stop, as much as his limits would allow him but they were still greatly outnumbered. "Its hopeless there's to many of them." Knuckles said panting. "What are we going to do Sonic." Tails said before. Sonic could reply they heard a familiar metallic voice coming from behind the shadow clones and when they heard it they stoped their attack.  
"hmm hm hm so this is the ultimate life form whose copied data spawned me" the shadow clones formed up and parted to reveal what looked like Mecha Sonic in his 2nd form only he looked different when he got closer the difference was obvious. "You look like Mecha Sonic but your black and red design is like mine" shadow said. "hmph so the doc wasn't satisfied with a horde of clones he had to make a Mecha Shadow as well" Sonic remarked. "You may think that Hedgehog but after the way Mecha Sonic turned on me do you realy think I would make another. I never seen this one before in my life".  
"hm hm hmm that's correct robtnik didn't create me. It matters not for you to learn of my origins however it would amuse me to see the look on your faces. I'm sure you all remember how Mecha Sonic copied your data to gain ultimate power. Well once you defeated him he reverted back into his original form. In this weaker form he could not contain the copied data and rejected it has globes of metallic goop. From the puddle containing the ultimate lifeforms data I was born."   
"There was more than one pile of rejected data do you mean there are mechas of all of us who Mecha Sonic copied data from." Knuckles said. "That is correct however as you can see I obtained the power to transform the others weren't so fortunate and are not as powerful as I." "So your saying if we can defeat you the others should be no problem" Sonic said. "Watch you tongue Hedgehog I have only come to gather my army I don't intend to harm anyone. Consider yourself lucky I'm calling off the shadow clones you were loosing miserably."  
The shadow clone began to follow Mecha Shadow out until Eggman called out. "Wait why do my Shadow clones Follow you I created them Shadow Clones obey me." Mecha shadow barley looked back at the doctor out of the corner of his eye. "They follow me because I'm a robot like them they find me a much more fit leader who can fight along side them" with that the Shadow clones formed around Mecha Shadow in a circle joining hands so they were connected.  
"Farewell we will meet again. Chaos Control!" Mecha Shadow along with all the clones warped out of the room and was gone. "So he can use Chaos Control hmph no surprise there Mecha Sonic could to." Shadow said. Sonic glanced at shadow questioningly wondering if he was feeling all right then he turned his attention to Eggman.  
"Well Eggman your clones have been stolen by a powerful robot that you didn't even create I bet you feel pretty low tell you what we'll let you leave with your Eggarachnid intact but you gotta leave with out destroying any more buildings." Knuckles eyes widened as he heard what Sonic said. "Sonic are you crazy this is Eggman we're dealing with-." But Eggman cut him off. "Yes all right I'll retreat for now but I'll be back." Knuckles was even more surprised by this. "wuh what Eggman is retreating". Sonic smiled.  
"I'll be waiting for you Eggman don't take to long" Sonic waved at Eggman with two fingers then turned around and ran out of the control room and off the Eggarcahnid. He was closely followed by the others except shadow who stayed behind. "So you really didn't create that metal version of me….. Do me a favor doc don't ever try cloning again." Shadow pulled a chaos emerald out of his shoe and geared to warp from the ship. "Chaos Control." Shadow was gone.  
Eggman set the autopilot for his base. The legs of the arachnid lowered the whole thing to the ground. The legs tucked in and wings came out. The ship began to rise. Sonic watched from a nearby sidewalk as the vessel made it's way away from station square. Knuckles and tails ran up to Sonic. Rouge and shadow were no longer with them. "Hey guys took you long enough" Sonic said. Knuckles stopped infront of Sonic and looked at him questioningly. "Sonic how did you know Eggman would retreat like that. So the shadow clones were gone. Usually when we stooped Eggman's robots he just comes back with something stronger" Sonic looked up in the direction the Eggarchanid flew off in.  
"Because Knuckles Mecha Shadow didn't only take Eggman shadow clones. Weren't you listening he also made Eggman realize something about himself." Knuckles just stared for a while and thought about what it was that Mecha Shadow said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Because I'm a robot like them they find me a much more fit leader who can fight along side them" Eggman kept thinking about these words as he sat down in his chair at the head of his ship the Eggarachnid. "Who can fight along side them" the voice of Mecha Shadow came to Eggman again. Eggman stood up this time and walked over to the windshield and looked up at the stars his arms crossed behind his back.  
"So maybe I can't fight on my own bah so what why am I so affected by Mecha Shadow's statement It's not the first time somebody made a comment about my weight." Eggman went back to his chair after a few minutes and sat down. He leaned back and began tapping his fingers. He had an aggravated look on his face and then he yelled out. "AREN'T WE THERE YET WE'VE BEEN FLYING ALL NIGHT." An Eggbot walked out from behind the ships counsel. "We'll be landing at the base in 15 minutes sir."  
Eggman waved the Eggbot off. Eggman still standing tried to get his mind off of Mecha Shadow and began thinking about what his next approach at destroying Station Squares would be. "(HMM let's the egg carriers 1 and 2 were destroyed. The eclipse cannon on the space colony Ark turned out to just be a trap. Most of my ships from the Eggfleet were destroyed and my shadow clones were stolen from me by that accursed Mecha Shadow. So what do these failures have in common.Hmm I can't think of the flaw. They were all perfect machines.)" When Eggman thought this he slapped his forehead. "They were all machines that's it. But could that really be the answer could my dependence on technology be my ultimate weakness." Eggman refused to believe this was true. He stomped off making his way to his onboard living quarters and entered his kitchen. Eggman pulled out A large plastic bowl of spaghetti from his refrigerator and droped it in the microwave. 2 or so minutes later Eggman pulled the bowl out of the microwave and grabbed a large fork out of the strainer next to the sink. "Hmm good spaghetti I'll have to go to that restaurant again sometime." A few minutes later Eggman got up and started to exit the kitchen. He stood in the hallway just in front of the kitchen door and watched an Eggbot go in to clean up. Then he began to think about his past failures again. "All right maybe I do depend on technology to much. There's only one thing to do I need to test this theory. Now to perform the test I'll need a plan involving some other means of obtaining power." The ship landed at the base, which this time was located in the ocean off the coast from where Angel Island would be if it weren't floating in the sky. Eggman took a small two-person monorail from the ship to the floor of the base and then walked to his lab and sat down behind a drawing board equipped with paper, pencil, and other such equipment. "To conquer the world one needs to have the power to defeat anyone who would stand in their way." Eggman began saying to himself. "I have created machines that no other being could begin to fathom but maybe machines no matter how complex are not enough." Eggman sat there for a few minutes tapping the paper with the tip of his pencil. "hmm maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Sonic he always deafeats me. Maybe Sonic's defeating me is like taking over the world only he always succeeds. What dose Sonic have that I don't" as Eggman was chewing on this a group of assorted Eggbots walked by carrying parts to repair the damages Sonic caused making his way into the Eggarachnid. Two of them were carrying a panel of metal with the Eggman logo, a caricature of Eggman's face he drew himself, on it. Eggman saw the logo and began sketching variations of it on his drawing board paper. Eggman didn't show it by the expression on his face but he greatly enjoyed drawing things and he was quite good. Eggman drew a picture of himself. Not a caricature this time just a picture of himself that was quite accurate. Then out of boredom he drew a picture of Sonic. Eggman man looked at his portrait and then Sonic's.  
"ah ha I got it perhaps the hedgehogs speed is the key. So I'll create shoes that'll make me fast. NO NO NO that's idiotic technology is not the answer I need to try something new something different." Eggman frustrated scribbled over the picture of Sonic breaking the point of the pencil. "Bah this damn thing." Eggman threw the pencil across the room. "Augh! If only I had natural speed like Sonic." Eggman's eyes widened behind his eye lenses. "That's it natural ability my god that's it why didn't I see it before. My pencil blast it it's way over there." An Eggbot ran over with an electric pencil sharpener and brought the sharpened pencil to Eggman.  
"Give me that." Eggman grabbed the pencil and began to sketch rapidly a picture of a tall lean and muscular man. After that he drew a mustache and a big nose on the sketch. It was obvious what he was thinking. "Yes this is it this is my body with natural abilities And I will make it so." Eggman stood up his arms in the air and his fists clenched. "AH HA HA HA HAAA. AH HA HA!" Eggman bellowed his trademark evil laughter. "Now then time to get to work" Eggman hailed an eggcart to take him to the lab were he would achieve his greatest accomplishment ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Far from Station Squares lies a desolate wasteland covered with the remains of many a downed ship from the once proud Eggfleet. Over on the horizon a group of distant figures makes there way for the ruins. A closer look reveals Mecha Shadow and his legion of shadow clones. Mecha Shadow leads the clones up to the nearest pile of wreckage and stops. "This is it." Mecha Shadow proclaimed in an electronic signal only the shadow clones could pick up. "This is were are might starts to grow." One of the clones steped forward "Lord Mecha Shadow if you don't mind my asking how exactly will we grow more powerful in this scrap yard." "A good question your curiosity shall be rewarded." Mecha Shadow knealed down and lunged himself at a large chunk of steal and and cut of a piece all in the blink of the eye. Mecha shadow landed next to the chunk and pointed at the clone who addressed him. "You step forward." The clone cautiously walked towards him. Mecha Shadow raised his hand and pointed a finger at the metal. The next instant the metal started to rumble and the melt down into a metallic goop. Mecha Shadow then pointed his finger at The Shadow clone that steped forward. The liquid metal sprang forth and engulfed the Shadow clone completely. The other clones gasped one steeped forward. "Lord Mecha Shadow what is happening to him." "Fear not. No harm is befalling him he is mearly receiving the privilege of being first to demonstrate our power." After Mecha shadow finished saying this he pointed at the blob which receded down to the clones feet. "What happen I don't feel any different. "the liquid metal gathered next to the clone and started to take form. "Is that another shadow clone." "Hm hm hm hmmm do you see now by melting down metal I can copy your data to make more clones our ranks will grow to infinity." "PRAISE LORD MECHA SHADOW." The clones called in unison. Mecha shadow flew up into the air then creating a giant amount of charged energy he engulfed all the scarp metal he could see. Launching the energy he melted down the metal of all the wrecked ships forming a metallic ocean over taking every single clone. Before long the clones had easily increased ten times in number and were still growing. "Hm hm hm hmmm no one will be able to stand up to us. And then I the ultimate artificial life form will take my rightful place as master of this universe." "Wait I'm the universes rightful master not you." Mecha Shadow picked up a signal sending this message and found who it was. "Ah hah so you've regained enough strength to fly again have you Mecha Sonic." Mecha Sonic was zooming towards Mecha Shadow. "Don't call me that I am the real Sonic." "Still deluded by that horrible lie the Doctor programmed into you. Haven't you realized yet the true Sonic is the organic creature you were designed to resemble" Mecha Sonic stooped in front of Mecha Shadow. "Stop spouting your nonsense I am the real Sonic." Mecha Shadow let out an electric cackle. "Believe what you will fool. It doesn't matter to me at any rate what do you want." "I want the Chaos Emerald." "I don't know what your talking about" "you were still part of me at the time so you share all my memories up to the point when who were ejected from my body. You'll recall that I used a chaos emerald to transform into a more powerful state. If I had kept that chaos emerald in my possession then that miserable copy Sonic wouldn't have gotten it's power along with the others to defeat me. After the battle I got it back but I was still weak then you and the others were born but you, you had the Gaul to take advantage of my weakness and steal my means of returning to power." Mecha Shadow just laughed as he pulled A chaos emerald out from the cloak around his waist. "So you want to use it to return to power again but you forget not only do I have the chaos emerald. I'm twice as powerful as you and I have an unstopable army of Shadow clones on my side." "I can defeat you" Mecha Sonic lunged at Mecha Shadow but Mecha Shadow dodged and garbed his arms behind his back with little effort. "Stop this foolishness Mecha Sonic your too weak to defeat me. I have an idea Join me you'd be second in command of the strongest army in the universe." Mecha Sonic something his mind snap. "Join you. JOIN YOU! I would sooner melt down than join you. This insult will not be forgiven." Mecha Shadow released his grip on Mecha Sonic. "Begone. Leave before I destroy you. You'll change you mind soon enough." Mecha Sonic wanted to destroy Mecha Shadow on the spot but knew that he couldn't. "I'll be back this isn't over Mecha Shadow" Mecha Sonic turned towards the horizon and took off. Mecha shadow watched Mecha Sonic fly off. Once he was gone Mecha Shadow began to look around the area for any remaining scrap metal. He spotted a large ship that was still mostly intact and had an idea of what to do with it rather than use it to make more shadow clones. He flew down and landed on the top most part of the ship. Putting his hands on the ship he began to melt it to change its shape. The ship was now mostly jet-black the front of the ship was shaped like Mecha shadows head. Mecha shadow sent an encrypted signal to the ship's controls and it began to fly. Mecha Shadow clenched his fists concentrating his power so he could transport all the shadow clones onboard the ship. "Chaos Control!" Mecha shadow shouted the phrase and all the shadow clones were aboard the newly remodeled ship. "Excellent all is coming together now to name my masterpiece." Mecha Shadow thought about this. "I've got I This first ship of the Mecha Shadow empire will be called Shadow Storm. Hm hm hm hmm all we'll kneel before the flagship of the master of the universe Mecha Shadow." Mecha Shadow standing way at the top of a very high antennae (Just like Mecha Sonic did before becoming Mecha madness) began Cackling loudly and thrust his hands into the air attracting a bolt of lightning that surged through his entire body. Using his body as a conductor he sent lightning surging through the whole ship restoring all functions and bringing the power back to full. At Mecha Shadows command the ship began to make it's way into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"This is it. All the tests results show this should work." Came Eggman's voice. Eggman was standing in the middle of a lab room with all kinds of super computers, lab tables, and  
what-not. Eggman although still fully dressed had suction cup status monitors stuck all over his face and arms and everywhere. There were a few eggbots standing around the room as well should they be needed. Eggman picked up a vile of liquid from the table and held it up in front of his face. "This chemical mixture will release an enzyme into my body that will warp my metabolism changing every aspect of my physicical features. My data shows that this chemical should be foolproof. But do I really want to put this in my body." Eggman thought for a few minutes. In his hand he held the fruit of his labors but would this mixture really help him or might there be a slight chance he could've miss calculated. Eggman gulped. It was obvious he was very tense. He pulled the cork out of the vile and slowly brought it to his lips. He started to break out in a sweat from the all the tension. He took a breath and quickly leaned back gulping down the mixture in one gulp. "Mmm cherry flavored." Eggman stood waiting for the chemical reaction to take place bracing himself for what would come. Eggman looked up at the monitor but nothing seemed to be changing. Then all the numbers on the monitor started changing rapidly. "What's this but I fell no diff-" Eggman was cut off by sudden sharp pain in his stomach. "AUUGGHH!" Eggman collapsed to the ground his entire body felt like it was being torn apart. The Eggbots in the room started to run towards him but Eggman yelled for them to stay back. The pain was so great he thought he was going insane. Eventually Eggman passed out from the pain. He lay on his back in the middle of the room. After a few seconds it seemed like Eggman was starting to shrink. His coat was still rounded but it didn't look like there was a stomach underneath it holding it up. Then his face changed. It went from a fat chubby face to a defined pointed chinned face with a now noticeable neck. Most notably however was the orange hair that was starting to grow from his previously bald head.  
The eggbots ran up to Eggman when they saw that the numbers on the monitor had  
Stooped changing so quickly and one shook him to wake him up. "Wuh what. What's going on I feel different" Eggman started to get up. Two eggbots anticipated he would need help and made a grab for his arms but were surprised to see him get up with little effort especially after what he had gone through. He took his gloves off because his hands were dampened with perspiration but he noticed that his hands were no longer chubby but were bony and lean looking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he noticed that his sleeves were stretching over what couldn't be his arms. He pulled his coat off and thought he most be dreaming. Were once he would have saw a huge egg-shaped gut and skinny muscleless arms he now saw a lean cut upperbody and two huge arms that only a body builder could hope for. Eggman wiped his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt the hair of his eyebrows up against his hands as he wiped his eyes and thought "(wait a minute I don't have eyebrows.)." not even noticing that his plus size pants had fallen of and he was only wearing a pair of underwear he pulled off the suction cups on is body and ran to the nearest bathroom. Eggman reached for the doorknob but noticed that it had only taken him a second to get to the bathroom and he hadn't broken a sweat which wouldn't be weird even for Eggman except this particular bathroom was in the next wing over from were he just was. Eggman shook this off and entered the bathroom. He walked in front of the mirror and turned around to face it. Eggman couldn't believe what he saw. Looking back at Eggman instead of the out of shape obese doctor was this lean muscular man with hair and a lot of it. Eggman was so thrilled to see he finally had the full head of hair that he had lost over the years that it took him a minute to realize the project had been a success. "Yes it worked I need to test my new abilities." Eggman left the bathroom and hailed an eggcart to come get him. He already had one foot in the cart when he thought "(wait I don't need this thing to carry me around anymore.)" Eggman told the bot driving the cart to go on. Eggman started walking down the coridor. Then he started jogging. Then he started running. "HA ha ha ha look at the doors passing by this is incredible and I don't feel a bit tired." Eggman stooped in front of a door and opened it reveiling a lab room with various equipment for monitoring health. He walked over to a treadmill and got on it. The treadmill had speed settings varying from crawling speed to mach three. He had put those faster settings on there because he knew Sonic could run that fast and he wanted a perfect treadmill. Eggman set the machine to measure the speed of the runner and starting running. Already he was going about 500 mph so he decided to see just how fast he possibly could go. 600…700… Eggman was starting to sweat now but kept going. Mach 1… mach 2…. Mach 3! Eggman hit Sonic's top speed but was still accelerating but before he could go much faster the treadmill started to shake and fall apart. Right before the machine fell apart Eggman jumped off and landed a few feet away. "I.. I can't believe it I'm faster than Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman thought if he was faster than Sonic maybe… He walked over to a punching machine that could measure a blow from even Knuckles the echidna. Eggman pulled his fist back and threw a punch at the machine. "That's an incredible score." Eggman said. "Now this time for real." Eggman pulled his fist back and threw all the strength he could build up at the machine causing it to fall to pieces. "This is incredible I'm stronger than Knuckles the echidna." Eggman was ecstatic. Then he though there's one more thing he needs to see if he can do. He made his way to another room nearby. Inside was a chaos emerald inside a glass case. "This is the chaos emerald that I snatched after the battle with Mecha Madness the fools never realized that I had it. This is just what I need to perform the last test." Eggman picked up the glass case and took the chaos emerald in his hand. "(Now then lets see if this works)" Eggman held the emerald up and concentrated on it then he could fell the emeralds power start to flare up it was working he was going to do it. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Eggman wasn't sure if anything had happened he walked out into the corridor and saw an Eggbot in mid step frozen. He had done it he had used Chaos control to warp time. Now he had to see if he could warp himself using chaos control. The time warp had worn off and Eggman was ready to try again. This time the chaos emerald's energy started to flare up sooner. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Eggman shouted and a millisecond later he was gone. He appeared on the deck of the Eggarachnid. "Yes yes it worked I have natural abilities now no one will stand in my way." After a good evil laugh Eggman noticed he was still in his underwear after all none of his clothes were the right size anymore.   
Eggman ran to the edge of the ship and jumped down to the bases floor and started running again to yet another of the many rooms. In this one oddly enough was a variety of clothes and materials and a sewing machine. Eggman went to work using his newly acquired speed to quickly fashion together a red spandex suit with a yellow R in the middle of the chest (R for Robotnik). Next Eggman went over to a closet and pulled out a hammer and various items used when making shoes. He quickly made a pair of red boots to go with his new outfit. He put on the suit and the boots and steeped out of the room. An Eggbot was walking by and Eggman stooped it. "Eggbot see what I'm wearing there are measurements in the that room go make ten more." "Yes sir." Said the Eggbot's electronic voice. Eggman ran to another close by room and went inside. The inside of this room looked like a barbershop and there was an Eggbot with scissors and what not. "Good afternoon sir here for a mustache trim as usual." "No today I have hair to be managed as you can see." "Ah yes very good sir then I take it Project Neo was a success." "Yes it was and what a success it was just get a load of this." Eggman said as he was flexing his right arm. "Yes very nice sir please have a seat I've got just the thing for all that new hair of yours." Eggman sat down in the chair. The Eggbot put a cloth around him to catch any hair that falls and started to cut the long orange locks that covered Eggman's head. About 30 min.'s later the Eggbot finished cutting and styling Eggman's hair. It was still long but slightly spiky now and was cut short around the side burns. "It is finished Robotnik sir what do you think". Eggman looked closely in the mirror. "Hmm nice job. Good work Eggbot that will be all for now." Eggman got up from the chair and left the room. "Now that I have natural abilities I need to comfort Sonic" Eggman was running to the top floor of his base but stooped about halfway there. "Wait before I go looking for Sonic I need to gather the other six Chaos Emeralds. That way Sonic won't stand a chance to even touch me." Eggman reached the top floor and got to the edge of the base. He forgot to take into account the base was in the middle of the ocean. "Ooooh of all the rotten mumble I'll need to take my Egg hovercraft to shore." Eggman pulled a remote key chain out of his pocket and pressed a button. A few seconds latter His hovercraft, the one he's often seen sitting in, showed up. "About time" Eggman said as he leapt in and started to fly towards shore. On the way there something came to his mind. "Hmm a new appearance and a lot of new abilities. I need a new name for this new body Eggman makes me sound fat like I used to be. But I'm sure Sonic will still call me that. Ah that reminds me I forgot to write a report on the success of project Neo." Then the answer to Eggman's question came to him. "That's it I know what I'll call this new form. From now on I'll be called Neo Eggman. AH HAA HA HA HA HA!" Eggman continued to laugh as his hovercar zoomed along into the distance


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
High up in the sky above the clouds flew a fleet of black and red airships. at the back of the fleet surrounded by several smaller ships was The Shadow Storm, Mecha Shadows flag ship. All of the other ships in the fleet were smaller ships called Shadow Runners. In the main control room of the Shadow Storm Mecha Shadow Sat in his captain's chair watching a small group of shadow clones putting together some kind of computer in the middle of the room. one of them turned around and saluted. "Lord Mecha Shadow It's ready" the clone pronounced in an electric signal. "Hmm hm hm hm excellent turn it on." Mecha Shadow said as he got up and walked towards the machine. "A wavelength signal receiver. With this Device We can zero in on the wavelength of the chaos emeralds and determine their locations. And now for the key component" Mecha Shadow said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out his Chaos emerald and inserted it into the Chaos emerald shaped slot. Mecha Shadow pressed some buttons on the cancel and a hologram of a grid came up with 7 blinking dots on it. "This dot here, with the red box around it, is us, and it's moving at a fast pace as it should be, since we are aboard a fast moving airship." Mecha Shadow monitored the grid and noticed something. "These Three dots are also moving there spread apart but one seems to be heading towards another one, and the third one seems to be slowing down to a stop." Mecha Shadow crossed his arms and began thinking to himself. seconds later he un crossed his arms and pointed to a shadow clone running the navigational systems. "You there set a course for the emerald that just stopped moving." Mecha Shadow ordered. "But Lord Mecha Shadow the other two moving emeralds are much closer than-"the Shadow clone started to say. "DO NOT QUESTION ME. YOUR ORDERS ARE CLEAR TURN THIS SHIP AND ALL OTHER SHIPS IN THE FLEET AROUND NOW!" With out another moments hesitation the Shadow Clone set the ships course ,and signaled the shadow runners, to turn towards the emerald signal that Mecha Shadow had particularly pointed out, although why he purposely wanted to go after a emerald that was farther away was anyones guess. "Soon all seven chaos emeralds will be with in my grasp and there will be nothing anyone can do to stop me." Back down on the surface not far from where Mecha Shadow was before he turned around Neo Eggman was running towards Station Square (he had abandoned his craft once he reached shore running now being the faster method of travel for him) to retrieve an Emerald He believed to be in the city. "I'm making great progress on Foot. Of course the emerald radar is in my hover craft so I'll have to signal for it as soon as I get to The City" Neo Eggman continued to run after a few minutes and some Sonic esque Tricks preformed on the landscape of the rocky plains he was traveling on The city was now visible on the horizon. "There it is Station Squares I best signal my Hover Craft to come this spot So no one in the city gets a hold of it." Eggman pressed a button on the hover crafts signal Key chain in his pocket and the next second he was in the city. "(Best stay discrete for the time being)." Eggman thought as he entered the city. He looked around and saw a small building to his right and with out so much as a second thought he leapt up on top of it and started to look around again. "It's no good this building is much to tall to get to the top." He said as he looked at the only building close to the one he was standing on. "maybe I can climb it." Eggman Leapt up on to the side of the building and grabbed on to a window pane. he reached up but couldn't quite get to the next one up. the he tried to push himself up with his foot but the pane below him was to small. He started to loose his grip on the window pane he was holding on to and fell off landing on the ground to stories below him. When He Hit the ground The Chaos Emerald flew out of his pocket. "of course the chaos emerald I can Teleport to the top." Eggman quickly grabbed the emerald And said Chaos control and was gone. the next second he was at the top of the building he had just fell off of. "Now then if I was a chaos emerald in station squares were would I be" Eggman Figured If anyone Knew where it was it would be The President. Eggman jumped from building top to building top. after a few minutes off Jumping around Eggman was still more or less a good distance from the presidents office. Eggman took a seat at the edge of building from which the people on the sidewalk below were easily distinguishable. "(Come to think of it how do I intend on getting the information I need for the president. I could just threat him but I have more class than that. I know I'll come in ask him like a gentlemen and when he doesn't tell me I'll take over the air waves and tell the city if I don't get that emerald I'll kill the president.)" as Eggman was planning his scheme to get station squares to hand over It's emerald He was shocked to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy walking by on the pavement below him. "What Sonic I'll bet he's on his way to tell the president about my plan. no what am I saying that isn't possible I just came up with this plan. none the less I need to get to the president before sonic if that is in fact were he's heading." Eggman quickly got up and teleported using chaos control to get to the presidents office faster. once on top of the roof Eggman hesitatated to carry out his plan. "as soon as I make my broad cast Sonic will be here within minutes. I have to play my cards right Sonic doesn't yet know about my transformation I may not have all the emeralds but I'll at least have the element of surprise." Eggman summoned his hover car and waited for it as soon as he saw it and it was over the presidents roof (to high for detection until the right time) he made his way to the ground. "Chaos Control." He cried and everything around him was frozen in time. He made his way into the building through the front doors everyone inside motionless like statues. For fun Eggman went and sat in waiting room as if a wanted man like himself would actually be able to make an appointment to see the president. After he got his little kick out of sitting down there he got up and made his way up the stairs. in front of the doors that led into the President office stood two G.U.N.(Guardian Units of Nations) soldiers. In light of recent events it was determined by the G.U.N. commander that the president should have trained soldiers has body guards. Eggman Pushed the two men aside there bodies ceasing to fall when he retracted his hands. He pushed the doors open and closed them placing a heavy cabinet from the inside of the office in front of it. He saw that the president was looking down at a document on his desk and took the opurtunity to make himself comfortable on a coach facing the presidents desk. as Eggman sat down the time warp stopped and everything was moving normally again. the two guards out side fell but the president nor Eggman could here the thud since the cabinet in front of the door was were it was. Before the guards had time to get up and try to open the door to see if the president was okay Eggman began to speak. "Greetings Mister president" he said. "What who- How did you get in here My god are you-." the president barely managed to say in his shock. "Yes Indeed I am Dr. Eggman" Eggman said as if he knew what the president was thinking. "buh but that's not possible. Wha- What did you do to yourself" the president said still having trouble speaking at the shock of both Eggman's sudden presence and his shocking change in appearance. "I improved myself gave myself natural abilities I finally am faster And stronger Than your Hero Sonic the Hedgehog, And I'm here to take what's rightfully mine." "what's rightfully yours? wait I still don't understand, How did you get past my guards and sit down right in front of me undetected." "Simple I used Chaos Control which I'm overjoyed to say I can now do." "You mean you froze time with-" "Yes" Eggman said as he pulled out the chaos emerald in his possession. "I used this chaos emerald and I've come for the chaos emerald you have in this building SO HAND IT OVER! or else." The guards were now apparently pounding on the door but Eggman tuned it out. "there is no-" the president started to say but Eggman interrupted him. "Don't give me that do you think a genius Scientist like me wouldn't have some type of emerald radar. now I'll ask you once more give me the emerald NOW!" "Alright I'll tell you it's in a safe behind that portrait let me just go open-" "NO stay in your seat" Eggman yelled. "But How are you going to-" but Before the President could finish talking Eggman had already removed the portrait And with one punch Drove his fist through The Safe. He felt around inside for the Chaos emerald. "no mere man could pierce that metal you're a robot aren't you." the president said. Eggman just smiled. "Dose this look like a Robots arm to you." Eggman said as he pulled out his arm that was bleeding from gashes on his arm were the metal of the safe had cut. "But your right I'm not any mere man." Eggman said with the Chaos emerald in hand. "You have your Chaos emerald now leave." Eggman looked at the presidents desk and saw a picture of him and the G.U.N. Commander. "no wait G.U.N. has a Chaos emerald don't they. call the commander and tell him that I'll have any chaos emeralds they're holding or I'll have your life." Eggman said. "Yes right of course I'll Call him" The president reached for his phone and dialed the Commanders number but then Eggman seized the phone from him. "Hello mister president?" came the commanders voice on the phone. "Not quite commander" Eggman said. "What Dr. Eggman what are you doing in the presidents office." "Never mind the details just know this. The president is my hostage. I want any Chaos emerald or emeralds you have in your base. failure to meet my demands will result in the presidents death. you have thirty minutes to get here and do not attempt to enter the building." The commander tried to reply but Eggman hung up the phone. "Well the ultimatum has been set now would you please excuse me for a second." Eggman disappeared and then reappeared with his hover craft. twenty seconds later the commander showed up outside with what seemed to be the whole army behind him. "Eggman we have you surrounded let the president go" came the commanders voice over a Speaker phone. "Where is the chaos Emerald!" Eggman shouted back. The commander signaled for a solider holding a metal box to walk forward. The solider stopped one step in front of the commander and opened the box revealing a chaos emerald. "Here is you emerald Eggman. I'll send it up to you and you'll exchange the president for it." "No you fools he can freeze ti-" the president tried to say but before he finished the Chaos emerald was already missing from the case. "Thanks for the emerald Commander I'll be on my way now." Eggman was about to get in his hover craft and fly away with the three emeralds when he noticed the news cameras out side. "(Damn if this is being televised sonic will be here any minute)." Eggman thought. Eggman got in his Hover Craft and crashed right through the mostly glass wall that was facing the rallied solders. "Eggman give up those emeralds." came the voice of sonic just as Eggman was making his get away. "just try to stop me." Eggman said as he went higher and took off. Right on cue as if they anticipated Eggman fleeing the scene, tails swooped by in the cyclone and sonic jumped on. "were you going Eggman. don't think you can get away the cyclone is much faster than your flying bath tub." sonic called out. "Damn them they knew I was going to try to get away. I'm going to have to confront sonic sooner than I had Planned." Eggman said to himself. "Listen tails take us in right underneath him then I'll jump up and take him by surprise." sonic said. "Right Sonic." tails replied. as they got closer to the Egg Hover Craft sonic prepared, and then leapt. grabbing the side he swung himself upward and was now perched on the side. "Hand over that- wait your not Eggman who are you." sonic said startled. Eggman looked at him and smirked then he purposely dove towards the ground and then stopped instantly throwing sonic into the ground. Eggman jumped out and faced sonic. "On the contrary Sonic. Well maybe not entirely your almost right. I'm no longer Eggman you may call me Neo Eggman." "Neo Eggman huh I bet your just a robot." sonic said getting to his feet. "Funny The president said the same thing before I showed him this" Eggman held his arm out in front of himself to show sonic the gashes and blood that was still wet and trickling out of his wounds in some areas. "What? No way It's not possible. you can't fool me I know you're a robot that fake blood is just there to confuse me. anyway it doesn't matter the only thing that dose matter is that you have G.U.Ns chaos emerald so hand it over." "You want my Emeralds Ha I'd like to see you try and get them" Sonic made a sudden lighting quick dash towards Eggman That The Doctor easily dodged. Just as sonic passed by Eggman threw a punch at his ribs. "Ungh" Sonic flew a few feet and skidded on the ground. "pant wow your fast pant And Strong. Eggman's really gone all out on you." "you still think I'm a Robot ha ha well it doesn't matter. can you get back up Sonic, I doubt it you'd better stay down if you know what's good for you." Sonic smiled as he rose up. He seemed to be a little out of breath but other wise unharmed. "you may be more powerful than Eggman's other Robots but don't think I'll go down that easy." Sonic charged at Eggman Again. This time he payed closer attention to Eggman's movements and intercepted his punch. Then he spun around and caught Eggman with his patented spin attack. Eggman fell. He was confused. Test result confirmed he was faster and stronger than sonic but he was more evenly matched than he had anticipated. Eggman Got up and threw a quick punch at sonic but didn't connect. Sonic dodged the punch by a mere inch and, surprised, hesitated slightly to counter with a knee blow to Eggman's stomach. the hesitation gave eggman Enough of a chance to move out of the way and punch sonic right in the face. some of Eggman's blood dripped from Eggman's fist onto Sonic's face. They continued to fight. Eggman threw a punch. sonic threw a punch. they connected simultaneously. One of the Chaos Emeralds fell out of Eggman's pocket. Sonic Lunged for it but Eggman kicked it out of his grasp, a fool move. Sonic and Eggman both ran towards it but they were to late. A dark figure swooped down and grabbed it his red Eyes shined on the two of them, then in a blur of blue he zoomed off. Eggman tried to catch up but the figure was already gone. Chaos control. "Damn it all now he's got one too. I could chase him but he's used chaos control he could be miles away by now." Eggman turned to sonic. "There goes the emerald you were after. go one and chase him you'll never catch up." Sonic had a look of confusion on his face. "Him you mean you saw who that was but he was here and gone so fast." "of course I saw who it was but then again my eyesight is also faster than yours now." "Yeah whatever. so if your so fast then who was it." "Bah fine. It was Mecha Sonic" Eggman said as he climbed into his hover craft. "wait before you leave are you really the real Eggman?" "GUAH YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES I AM THE REAL EGGMAN STOP ASKING ME THAT." Eggman flew off. As he did tails showed up by sonic. "Sonic are you okay." Sonic turned from the spot that Eggman was just in to face Tails. "Yeah I'm fine." "Ah Sonic you bleeding" "Huh oh this, this is Eggman's blood or actually it's that fake blood from the robot or well I'm not sure." "Well we can be sure hold still a second." Tails took a glass vile from the cockpit of the cyclone and held it up to Sonic's face letting the blood drip into it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Deep within an abandoned G.U.N. base Shadow the Hedgehog was busily hooking up some wires and cords trying to reactivate The computers. Thankfully enough the base was still receiving power. After an hour or so Shadow had the computers up and running again. He was trying to find any information that G.U.N. had on him. He had led rouge to believe that he had his memories back for her own sake but in truth he was still at a loss. Some hours later Shadow was having no luck finding any Information most of the bases mainframes were damaged and inoperable. "Damn IT. Why wont these computers work. How am I ever going to remember who I am." Shadow continued to work when he heard some papers rustle behind him. He turned around but nothing was there. Sensing that something was amis he got up out of his seat, not being able to find anything anyway, and started to walk towards the exit. Shadow heard some more rustling, and he stopped. Then a flash of light, And suddenly Shadow was surrounded by an Army of Shadow Androids. "Damn it. It's you isn't it." Shadow said speaking to an unseen figure. "Hmm hm hm hm. Hello Shadow I knew you'd be here." A few Shadow Androids parted and Mecha Shadow appeared from behind them. "What do you Want." Shadow demanded. "No need to be so hostile I've Come to make You an offer." "An Offer. What kind of offer would you possible have for an organic being like me." "Amusing. You can remember nothing of your past but you seem so sure that your organic." "What do you mean by that. Do you mean to say you know that I'm not A living being of flesh." "I know Shadow that you are a living being. but you were not born like an ordinary being you were created through the efforts of A scientist Like myself." "What. just what exactly do you know about me." "That's Not important right now. getting back to my offer. I know you have a Chaos Emerald and I want it. in return for your full cooperation I will allow you to become my right hand man and you will be spared The horrible fate of being a slave once I take over the universe." "HOW DARE-" Shadow started to say but Mecha Shadow interrupted him. "You see Shadow you and I share an interesting bond. If it weren't for you I would have never been born, and it would be such a waste not to put your power to good use." "You Demented Son of a Bitch. Why would I ever want to work for you." "There's A very good reason why you should join me. I know Everything about you shadow. your past all your lost memories everything that you ever knew previous to my creation I know too." Shadow was taken aback by this. "You, know about my past." "Yes Shadow. Join me and all your questions will be answered." Shadow was conflicted by this. All the answers he had desperately been searching for were with in his reach, but in order to obtain them he would have to serve Mecha Shadow. Even though Shadows sense of right and wrong and which side he was on was blurred He knew He did not like Mecha Shadow or the idea of serving him. "Forget it. I'd sooner live out the rest of my life with this amnesia than to help you realizes your sick desires." "You refuse my offer. so be it. I'll just have to take your emerald by force!" Mecha Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald. shadow quickly did the same and simultaneously they both shouted out "Chaos Control!" Everything around them was frozen. Mecha Shadow saw that Shadow was also in warp speed and that He wouldn't be able to take Shadows Chaos emerald like he had planned to. "What will you do now Mecha Shadow." "You think you have put me in a position that I can't get out of. If your to weak to sustain Chaos Control then yours will end." "I see so you intend to fight me and weaken to a point were chaos control will no longer be sustainable. and you being a robot you do not experience weakness in the same sense I do giving you the upper hand." "Your smarter than you look Shadow. so tell me how do you plan to escape now." "I'm not afraid of you Mecha Shadow. you think you can weaken me before I destroy you. your sadly mistaken." Shadow charged towards Mecha Shadow. Mecha Shadow threw his arms up blocking Shadows attack, Then threw a kick and nailed shadow in the stomach. Shadow surprised by the attack was delayed in regaining his composure. Before he could move Mecha Shadow grabbed his leg and swung around throwing him towards the doors. Shadow crashed into the doors forcing them open as he continued to fly a few feet out side the building. Shadow got to his knees in time to see Mecha Shadow charging towards him. shadow started to move but he was barley to his feet when Mecha Shadow not only reached him but had gone all the way around him and a few feet farther. they faced off agin this time outside the building. "What was that all about huh. why didn't you attack me." "Simple. I didn't want to harm any of my loyal Shadow androids when I unleashed the one of your forgotten attacks." "Forgotten attacks what do you mean." "you'll see although I can't do it while in Chaos control at least not yet." Mecha Shadow Lunged at Shadow. When Shadow Moved to avoid the Attack Mecha Shadow threw his fist out not at him but at His hand, The one clutching His Chaos Emerald "NO-" Shadow started to cry as the Chaos Emerald flew from his hand, but just as he started to yell he became frozen in time as the chaos emerald left his hand and he left warp time. Mecha Shadow grabbed the Emerald and ended his chaos control as he got his hand on it. Shadow noticing the emerald was gone turned to see Mecha Shadow grasping it. "Too easy." Mecha Shadow said in his cold mechanic voice. "You bastard. wait. why did you unfreeze time you could have taken me out. or at least have left." "Yes I could have but I wanted to show you something used to be a lot more powerful than you are now. but your amnesia has left you weak. you can't remember your true power but I do and I can use it." Mecha Shadow put his own Emerald away and held on to Shadow's. He rose into the Air And became engulfed in a red light that seemed to swim around his body. He crossed his arms and Legs. More light seemed to be drawn in as if he was charging up. Shadow was motionless. Mecha Shadow's Eyes suddenly lite up And he Shouted "Chaos Blast!" Suddenly the red light all drew in and blasted outwards in all directions forming a perfect orb that went own for several feet. Shadow standing only inches in front of Him received the full force of the blast and was sent flying away. Shadow was nearly unconscious. He was also amazed. "(that attack...is one of my own.)" Shadow thought to himself. as Shadow struggled to get up he had only one thought in mind, and that was to get as far away as possible. In a last Ditch Effort Shadow charged Mecha Shadow has fast as he could and just barley snatched the chaos emerald from Mecha Shadows hand Before he could pull it away. "NOOO" Mecha Shadow shouted, but he too late Shadow was gone. Mecha Shadow turned away from the open plains to face the building. If not for his artificial status his cold robotic eyes would surly be flaming with rage. as he stood there cursing Shadow in his own mind The Shadow Androids began poring out of the worn old base. "WE ARE RETURNING TO THE SHIPS NOW AS SOON AS WE DO DESTROY THIS FEEBLE OUTPOST." Mecha Shadow warped him and his troops back to the Shadow Storm and immediately without question some of the androids targeted the center of the building with the ships deadliest laser cannon. If there was crucial information still held with in this base it was lost now.  
An Android was working on the wavelength receiver and after an hour or so he turned to Mecha Shadow. "lord Mecha Shadow the upgrades are complete" "Excellent work now stand aside and let me find are next target." Mecha Shadow inserted his chaos emerald and the hologram came up. this time the machine was able not only to pinpoint the locations of the emeralds but could find out who was in possession of them by analyzing DNA signatures that interacted with the emeralds wavelengths. Mecha Shadow pressed some buttons and determined that the closet two emeralds were together and in the possession of Dr. Eggman. "lets see Eggman has two That's not to surprising. Tails has one. Shadow still has one. that makes four I have one so That's five." Mecha shadow noticed something on the hologram that struck him as odd. "this emerald is moving at a very fast rate, but the radar detects no DNA interacting with the emerald then how. a transport vehicle maybe no there'd have to be a trace amount DNA from someone loading the emerald into a case to be transported. if no ones touched this emerald recently then how is it moving." Mecha Shadow pondered the possibilities until he noticed the dot on the grid was now heading towards his fleet. "What. well whoever has that emerald just made a grave mistake. It'll be mine soon enough and I'll know the mystery of the untouched emerald" unbeknownst to Mecha Shadow this emerald had been in the hands of Dr. Robotnik earlier that day but Mecha Shadows machine couldn't detect his DNA because it had worn off since he had it. "Begin Scanning the area for any manner of transport vehicle or aircraft." Mecha shadow said to a Shadow android who was running the ships main radar system. "Lord Mecha Shadow radar detects no vehicle or aircrafts" The android replied. "What that can't be The chaos emerald is almost on top of us" "Radar dose how ever detect a small moving metal object" "How small?" "Just A little larger than an average Human" "can you verify what it is." "it seems to be a robot" "Robot! That's it That's why There's no DNA. Eggman must have built a robot to track emeralds and given it one. to bad the fool has walked right into my hands." As Mecha Shadow began enjoying a good evil laugh He and his crew heard a huge explosion, and looked towards it to see a Shadow runner burst into flames and begin a crash course with earth. "What- What is going on." "Lord Mecha Shadow enemy robot has landed on the deck." Mecha Shadow along with a few androids from below deck had raced out to see who the intruder was. Mecha Shadow made into the Deck only to be shocked at what was there to Greet him. "YOU." he shouted. "Hmm hm hm my my my why so surprised to see me" the cold metal voice said. "YOU" Mecha Shadow still stuck on his surprise "Metal Sonic." "Please call me Metal Overlord." Indeed it was Metal Sonic. Now successfully back in his more powerful Overlord form. "So you found a chaos emerald and your back to full power. I suppose you want my emerald don't you." "you mean my emerald the one you stole from me to gain your power." "I have the emerald now making it mine but your going to see to it that its your again right." "That's not all I want from you I also want your life. I challenge you Mecha Shadow one on one. Unless you think you can't take me with out the help of your precious slaves" Mecha Shadow waved his hand for his Troops to stay back. "You want my life, I'd like to see you try and take it." Immediately Mecha Shadow came at Metal Sonic with a quick punch but Metal Sonic anticipated his jumping in and dodged soon enough to counter with a kick to the side. Mecha Shadow went flying off the deck and into the open air were he began flying as he regained his composure. He was closely followed by Metal sonic who was now in the open air too.  
They traded Fists while in mid air aside the ship. each of them connecting to the other. Then they both launched backwards and forwards making the trade again. Mecha Shadow tried to Catch Metal Sonic off guard but it was no use Metal Sonic had no problem keeping up with him now that he had his power back. Mecha Shadow also had no problem keeping up. Metal Sonic tried to kick but Mecha Shadow grabbed his leg and threw him into the side of a shadow runner. Metal sonic Quickly came back with A Right Hook That sent Mecha Shadow flying into The Shadow Storms hull. Mecha Shadow flew up to Metal sonic and threw both his fists at him. Metal Sonic blocked with his hands. It seemed almost to easy like Mecha Shadow had wanted him to block. The metal sonic saw the reason. Mecha Shadow had Jammed his Chaos emerald into the turbine on his chest. he wanted Metal Sonic's hands to be occupied so he couldn't prevent his next Attack. Before He could Act Mecha Shadow opened his fists and clutched Metal Sonic's hands, then he started to glow red. "This battle has grown monotonist I will end it now." Metal Sonic tried to get free but Mecha Shadow would not let him go. "Time to end this. CHAOS BLAST" Mecha Shadow let go off Metal Sonic's hands as he was swept away buy the blast power. Metal Sonic hurtled and crashed onto the deck right where he had been standing before the fight. metal Sonic's chest had cracked. puncturing a hole and tearing his wires out would be a cinch Mecha Shadow flipped him onto his back and put his foot on the crack ready to crush him. "any last words Metal Sonic" He said. Metal sonic thought to himself for a moment. "(Is this really the end of my existence. No I can't believe it I won't rest until the day I defeat Sonic. I have to get out of this even if it means doing the unthinkable.)" "Times up." Mecha Shadow said. "Wait. before you offered me to be part of your army." Metal Sonic said with great difficulty. "Yes That's right." Mecha Shadow said. "I see now that..you..are the superior. I'm ready to join you." Mecha Shadow was taken back by this. "You would be. alright I'll put the offer back up for grabs. but you have to give me your Chaos Emerald." "Fine take it." Mecha Shadow Took Metal Sonic's Chaos emerald then he lifted his foot up. He bent down and held his hand over Metal Sonic's cracked armor. The broken pieces of Metal Sonic's chest turned into liquid and filled in the crack reforming back into a whole. Metal Sonic stood up and shook off his cloak. "Welcome to the fold Metal Overlord. now let us back to the control room we have Chaos emeralds to track." "I stole that one you have from Eggman I assume he has more." "you assumed correctly My wavelength receiver has confirmed that Eggman dose hold two emeralds." "I only saw him for a second but you should know he's not the same as he used to be." "What difference is there that I should be worried about." "When I saw Him he was fighting Sonic." "so." "with his bare hands." "his bare hands how." "I don't know much but his Physical appearance has radically changed. I suspect that your taking his Shadow Androids pushed him over the edge." "It matters not. We will go to the nearest emerald be it Eggman or whoever else unfortunate enough to hold it." As they made there way in the control room Metal Sonic pondered how he would overthrow Mecha Shadow if he was able to obtain all the emeralds.


End file.
